Perfect Scenarios
by CarbonatedModesty
Summary: Ok, I dream a lot, and daydream a lot. I spend most of my time thinking up perfect scenarios, almost always about people I know in real life. I will change the names to nicknames for obvious reasons, but here is one scenario I thought I might share with you. And yes, I'm bi-sexual but I'm with an amazing guy now.


Ok, I dream a lot, and daydream a lot. I spend most of my time thinking up perfect scenarios, almost always about people I know in real life. I will change the names to nicknames for obvious reasons, but here is one scenario I thought I might share with you. And yes, I'm bi-sexual but I'm with an amazing guy now.  
_

Pacing down the corridor, all I could think of was her. Thoughts of what I should say streaming through my mind. One thing that was strange to me was that, apart from it being quite late at night, the entire school was empty. Although I knew she was here. As I reached the downstairs maths corridor at the far right of the school, I saw her. "Hey, Neko!" She turned and stared at me. I realised I suddenly had no idea how to form proper words. "I-I...can we talk?" I was replied with a confused look. "Talk? About what?". I knew she was aware of what I wanted to talk about. "About...well, I don't want you to be jealous of me and Niku. He's fine with us being together while I'm with him you know." Neko tried to conceal her spite, but just ended up with a grimace like expression. "Jealous!? Why would I be jealous!?" She was in denial. I looked at her sceptically. "Okay fine, maybe I am a little jealous. But like I said at the cinema, he may be fine with it but I'm not." I guess she was in an 'all or nothing' state of mind. "But that doesn't mean we have to break up, I still love you". She sighed. Why couldn't she see that she was destroying me inside. Doesn't she realise that she is the main target of my affections? "No, we're just not together now, that's all there is to it". I was getting rather frustrated now. Or was it just getting really hot? Maybe it was the realisation that we were the only two in the entire school. And while she was thinking to herself, I couldn't help but remember that night. She really knew how to arouse me. Her stroking of my spine, her circling on that sensitive area at the base of my back, her licking my fingers and feeling her wet tongue slide around them. It was becoming too much for me, and I knew I was blushing. She was no longer looking at me and instead looking at the floor. I couldn't help but stare at her breasts, I had wanted them for so long. That was one of the only things she wouldn't allow; touching. She was fine with me giving her a similar treatment as she did me, but no more. I could feel my underwear getting slightly wet. Why here? Why now? That's when I decided ; there was no other way to settle my want, I needed her. "Neko" I called softly, and she looked up. I took a few steps forward until I was directly in front of her. Looking down, knowing what I was about to do, I took a large breath. I leaned forward and put my hands around her waist and my head nestled into her neck. "Neko" exhaling, the word came out sounding slightly desperate. "Rysu" she breathed, sounding only slightly alarmed. "It's fine if you want to end our relationship". I murmured "But that doesn't mean there's no more us". I kissed her neck and nibbled her ear. Then I slid my finger from between her shoulder blades, down the curve of her back, and stopped at the base of her spine. I heard a small gasp and felt her tense a little. I slipped my hands into her trousers and began circling the spot just above her tail bone, she whimpered. I could tell she was trying not to cry out. While I continued doing that I started licking her neck, and she let out a staggered moan. Feeling very hot now, I pushed her against the wall and began kissing her. Her soft lips were clinging to every last second of each kiss, I could tell she too was aching for more pleasure. Her hands now rested upon my waist, and she was slowly moving them towards my back. She knew exactly were to attack and she did so, causing me to shove my free hand into my mouth to suppress the moan. I circled slower, then began to gradually get faster. As did she, and we both tensed up. Our breasts were already touching, but that wasn't enough. I pressed my crotch into hers, feeling her move with the circling of my finger. We were both climaxing now, and neither of us could hold back much more. Her quickened breathing, and her breasts rubbing against mine, aroused me more then anything. "A-a-a-ahhhh, Neko-chan" I cried in ecstasy, desperation pierced my voice. "R-Rysu-chan, h-ahhhhh". Holding our breath we both rose higher and higher until finally...we came. I sighed loudly, and we both sank to the ground, still wrapped around each other. For a few minutes after it was just heavy breathing and the occasional slight moan. Then Neko breathed " Yeah, we may not be together, but I still want us. I don't think I could get by without our little moments". But I couldn't say anything, I just panted and smiled.

That's it, hope you enjoyed. And yes, the person it's based on will read this. Please give me feed back, I would love to hear what you think about my work, good or bad. So yeah, bye.


End file.
